Die Glaubens-Analyse
Sie haben nun Zugriff auf interne Dokumente von UGE Inc., welche völliger Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Sollten Sie die nun folgenden Informationen an Dritte weitergeben, hat das umgehend schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für Sie und die Dritten zur Folge. Die folgenden Dokumente beinhalten eines der wenigen, freigegebenen Experiment-Protokolle zur Experiment-Reihe der Glaubens-Analyse. Die Experiment-Reihe wurde am 13.07.2008 von dem japanischen Council of Science stattgegeben, um die Reaktionen und Gehirnaktivitäten von extrem verwirrten Menschen zu beobachten. Ihr Zugangscode zu den Dokumenten: Klp20IeQ Eine falsche Eingabe des Zugangscodes hat zur Folge, dass die Daten vollständig und unwiderruflich gelöscht werden. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ---Protokoll wird gestartet--- ---Authentifizierung wird gestartet--- ---Überprüfe Sicherheitscodes--- ---Zugangscode Eingabe--- Klp20IeQ ---Zugangscode angenommen--- ---Datei wird geöffnet--- Interessante Auszüge aus dem Forschungsprotokoll zur Glaubens-Analyse. Testsubjekt 19H (Isami Yamamoto) Testsubjekt 19H ist japanischer Herkunft, weiblich, 1,68 Meter groß, ist vollkommene Atheistin und besitzt keinerlei Neigung zu einer offiziellen Glaubensart. TAG 1 19H wacht auf. Sie liegt unbekleidet auf dem gepolsterten Boden eines komplett blauen Raumes. Über verschiedene Spiegeleffekte wird blaues Licht in den Raum gestrahlt, sodass 19H die Lichtquelle nicht ausmachen kann. Die rundum-Lautsprecher sind unsichtbar in die Wände eingelassen. 19H ist extrem verwirrt und offenbar Orientierungslos. Beste Voraussetzungen für den Beginn des Tests. Gesprächsprotokoll zwischen Tod 'und ''19H: '''Wie geht es dir? Was? Ich habe dich gefragt, wie es dir geht. Der erste Moment ist schließlich immer schwer. ' ''Was? Ich… Also. Wo bin ich? '' '''Du bist in Sicherheit. ' Verdammt. WO BIN ICH? '''Du bist in Sicherheit. Das ist alles, was zählt. Wie geht es dir? Was? Das ist doch gestört… Was willst du? Und wer bist du? '' '''Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir geht. Ich bin du. Wie geht es dir? ' Wie? Mir… Ich… Verdammt, wieso bin ich nackt. Und was soll das hier? Ich will hier weg! Das möchte ich auch. Doch wenn du einmal hier bist, dann kommst du hier nicht mehr weg. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für dich und mich weiter zu denken. ' ''Was ist das hier? Was soll das? Bin ich hier bei irgendeinem Experiment? '''Nun, manche Menschen würden das hier als Jenseits bezeichnen. Andere als den Himmel. Wieder andere als die Erlösung. Es ist deine eigene Reinkarnation deines toten Körpers in deiner Seele. Genauso wie ich es bin. Du bist hier nicht bei einem Experiment. Ein Experiment endet irgendwann, doch der Tod nicht. ' ''Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass ich tot bin? '' '''Nein, du bist nicht tot. Nur dein Körper ist tot. Doch die Essenz des Lebens, deine Seele, akzeptiert den Tod nicht. Deswegen bist du hier. Der Körper in dem du dich gerade befindest ist nur eine Projektion deiner selbst, damit du nicht wahnsinnig wirst. Eine menschliche Seele versucht für alles eine Erklärung zu finden, selbst wenn sie sich die Erklärung selbst ausdenken muss.' Nein… Ich… Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Ich kann mich nicht an meinen Tod erinnern! Und… Der Tod ist für mich ganz anders. Ich habe gedacht, dass… das… Du in ein Paradies kommst? Ein Paradies in dem alles gut ist? In dem du alles machen kannst? Der Tod ist kein Paradies. Der Tod ist unangenehm und langweilig. Und das weißt du auch. Ansonsten würde ich es dir nicht erzählen. Ich bin du. Du bist ich. Ich bin nur eine Einbildung von dir. Genauso wie alles hier nur eine Einbildung ist. Deine Seele kann deinen Tod nicht verarbeiten, deswegen schafft sie dir eine Zwischenwelt. Wie geht es dir? ' Gesprächsprotokoll geschlossen. Der erste Test ging erstaunlich schnell. Das Subjekt glaubt tatsächlich, dass es tot ist. TAG 22 19H hat die Frauenstimme aus den Lautsprechern mittlerweile auf den Namen Mira getauft. Mehrere gedankliche Protokolle bestätigen, dass das Subjekt vollständig dem Glauben verfallen ist, dass es tot ist, obwohl sie Atheistin ist. Wenn 19H schläft, versorgen wir sie mit allen nötigen Nährstoffen zum Überleben und reinigen ihren Körper. Ihr fester Schlaf wird mithilfe von bewerkstelligt. Gesprächsprotokoll wird gestartet. ''Mira, wieso schlafe ich? Ich meine… Wenn ich doch tot bin, dann brauche ich doch eigentlich keinen Schlaf. Ich verspüre zwar nie Hunger, aber ich werde im Laufe des Tages beziehungsweise nicht-Tages immer müde. Woran liegt das? 'Deine Seele versucht deine früheren lebensechten Gewohnheiten nachzuahmen. Darunter Müdigkeit, Schlaf und Langeweile. Wenn du “schläfst“, dann zieht sich deine Seele nur ein bisschen weiter in den Tod zurück. So war es, als du noch gelebt hast und so ist es jetzt immer noch. ' Manchmal verstehe ich echt nicht, wovon du redest. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon seit mehreren Jahren und trotzdem verstehe ich nur die Hälfte von dem, was du sagst. Obwohl ich du bin und du ich bist. '' '''Du glaubst, dass du mich nicht verstehst, doch ich bin nur eine Stimme die von deiner Seele erschaffen wurde, damit du nicht einsam bist. Tief in deiner Seele verstehst du jeden einzelnen Buchstaben den ich dir mithilfe von Wörtern vorzeige. Du möchtest es dir nur noch nicht so richtig eingestehen. Ich bin in deinem Kopf Isami. ' ''Aha… Du sprichst trotzdem in Rätseln. Wieso kann ich eigentlich nicht als Geist zurück auf die Erde? Dann könnte ich wenigstens meine Familie wieder sehen und müsste nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem langweiligen Raum sitzen. Das liegt daran, dass es so etwas wie Geister nicht gibt. Du bist nur noch deine Seele und eine Seele kann nicht selbstständig agieren. Du kannst dich nur in diesem Raum bewegen, da dies das Einzige ist, was deiner Vorstellungskraft zur Verfügung steht. Du hast halt nicht besonders viel Fantasie. Ich habe nicht besonders viel Fantasie. ' Gesprächsprotokoll geschlossen. 19H ordnet die bisherige Zeitspanne, in der es sich in diesem Raum aufhält, nicht mehr als Tage, sondern als Jahre ein. Die Glaubens-Analyse ist noch nie so weit fortgeschritten. Wir überprüfen weiter ihren Kenntnisstand. TAG 118 19H unterhält sich fast dauerhaft mit “Mira“. Die Wechsel zwischen den Sprechern müssen immer fließender von Statten gehen, da 19H ansonsten ihren Glauben verlieren könnte. Die Glaubens-Analyse ist bald abgeschlossen. Gesprächsprotokoll wird gestartet. ''Wie bin ich gestorben? Ich weiß, das ist eine dumme Frage, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an meinen Tod erinnern. Diese Frage ist sehr schwerwiegend. Willst du das wirklich wissen? Deine Seele hat diese Information extra sehr tief im Unterbewusstsein aufbewahrt, damit du kein seelisches Trauma erleidest. ''' ''Ich habe doch wohl das Recht darauf. Wir kennen uns schon über hundert Jahre, da kannst du mir so etwas doch sagen. '' '''Du wurdest vergewaltigt und dann getötet. ' ''Was? Das kann nicht sein. Wer könnte mir so etwas antun? '' '''Ein Mann. Es war nach der Geburtstagsfeier deines Freundes. Ein guter Freund von ihm vergewaltigte dich auf dem Nachhauseweg und schmiss dich anschließend in eine Mülltonne in der du kurz darauf erfroren bist. Was dann passiert ist weiß ich nicht, schließlich waren wir Beide dann tot. ' Ich… Ich glaube ich kann mich daran erinnern. Es war sein Geburtstag. Ich hatte mich so gefreut. Und dann überfiel er mich mitten auf der Straße. Er zerrte mich in ein Gebüsch und… Es war schlimm. Es hat wehgetan. Er hat mich geschlagen und gewürgt. Ich kann mich an die Kälte erinnern die ich verspürt habe, als er mich in die Mülltonne stopfte. Wenn ich nicht erfroren wäre, dann wäre ich verblutet. Ich… Das ist grausam. '' 'Ich weiß. Aber es ist vorbei. Seitdem sind hundert Jahre vergangen und dein Peiniger ist bestimmt schon tot. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. ' Gesprächsprotokoll geschlossen. 19H erinnert sich an Ereignisse die nicht existent sind. Die Glaubens-Analyse ist somit abgeschlossen. Wir machen trotzdem mit den Tests weiter. TAG 247 19H erzählt immer wieder von Ereignissen die nie passiert sind und denkt mittlerweile, dass tausend Jahre vergangen sind, seitdem sie im Raum aufgewacht ist. Ihr psychischer Zustand verschlechtert sich zu unseren Gunsten massiv. Gesprächsprotokoll wird gestartet. Mira, wann komme ich hier weg? '' '''Wenn du alles verarbeitet hast. Wenn deine Seele alles verarbeitet hat, was du erlebt hast. Wenn du das schaffst, dann werden du und ich, dann werden wir Beide diesen Ort für immer verlassen, damit wir endlich Ruhe finden können. ' Woher weißt du das? 'Es ist so. Und das weißt du auch. ' Okay. Dann warte ich. Dann warte ich, bis du und ich dazu bereit sind. 'Ich warte mit dir. Ich warte mit mir. ' Gesprächsprotokoll wird geschlossen. Die Informationen wiederholen sich. In zwanzig Tagen haben wir den Befehl das Testsubjekt zu terminieren. Schade eigentlich, doch die nächste Generation wird vermutlich besser ausfallen. TAG 267 Testsubjekt 19H wird terminiert. Gedankliches Protokoll wird gestartet. ''Wer ist das? Mira?Eine Waffe. Ein Schuss. Endlich. Die Erlösung. Mira wird mich bei sich aufnehmen. Sie ist die Erlösu… '' Gedankliches Protokoll wird geschlossen. Der Herzstillstand von 19H ist eingetreten. Ihre Leiche wird schnellstmöglich einer Mülltrennung unterzogen. Morgen beginnt die nächste Glaubens-Analyse. ---Protokoll wird geschlossen--- Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang